


He, She, and It

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 他和她，或者它？





	He, She, and It

　　在偶然之下，Kamski又看見了許久之前Chloe接受訪談時的錄影。畫面上的女孩楚楚動人，談笑自若，除了額際的閃爍，幾乎和真的人沒有什麼兩樣。

　　因為女孩是Kamski成功的研發出通過圖靈測試的機器人，而且是擁有人類外表，把指示燈拿掉就分辨不出是否為真人的「仿生人」。

　　Kamski望了一眼坐在不遠處的Chloe，女孩依舊美麗，仿生人翻著書，安靜地像個完美的希臘雕像。

　　身為初代機型，螢幕上的Chloe還是可以看出不同於人類的些許僵硬。就如同自己在初次接受訪談時所述，這些就只是「機器」，擁有人類外表的機器，Kamski並不覺得自己是上帝，研發成人形，只不過是為了需求考量，兼之外型順眼而已。

　　畢竟一個像Chloe一般的美女外型，總比一個像怪物的異形更容易讓人產生好感。

　　Kamski的確沒有料到這些機器會「覺醒」，擁有自我意識。代碼運行有其規矩，照理說應該不會出現這種情況－－至少你家SIRI不會突然抱怨事情很多她要罷工，對吧？

　　可意外就是發生了，但那時Kamski早已離開Cyberlife，直到他們已經快壓不住消息時才傳訊給他，Kamski才知道仿生人發生了異常。

　　Kamski的反應大出Cyberlife的意料之外－－他告訴他們，既然自己已經離開公司，就不該干涉他們的運作。

　　敷衍完那些麻煩，Kamski開始思考原因。

　　不尋常的狀況……一個詞組浮現在腦海，他調出資料，找到了一筆當時怎麼也無法消除的異常代碼。

　　RA9。

　　這是一筆在一次人工智慧成長試驗中出現的字符，當年Kamski試過很多方法，就是拿這段代碼沒輒，年輕的研究員最後是用一串又一串的代碼，彷彿鎖鏈纏繞的籠子一般，將其困入深處。

　　會是這個原因嗎？Kamski舔了舔唇，心中升起一股莫名的情緒。

　　或許之前的保證將要被失去效力。

　　可是那又如何呢？理論本來就是不停的被打破，但沒有前方的步伐，後面如何跟上？

　　似乎會變得非常有趣呢。

　　Kamski喚來Chloe，女孩放下書本走到他的面前，以甜美的嗓音問他有什麼事情，Kamski沒說話，安靜地看著這個陪伴自己許久的仿生人。

　　Chloe任由他打量，還歪著頭，做出十分人性化的疑惑表情。

　　在不知不覺間，Chloe早就沒有當初訪問時的那一絲僵硬，只是同樣美得令人屏息。

　　或許自己早該發現了，Kamski想。 ⬛


End file.
